


The Burden One's Carry

by Curious_Tinker



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Manticore, Manticore!Anne Parr, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Six monster au, Sphinx!Catherine Parr, Sphinxes, Watcher!Anne Askew, Watchers, manticore!ann, monster!ann, monster!anya, monster!cathy, sphinx!cathy, watcher!anya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Tinker/pseuds/Curious_Tinker
Summary: Cathy and Anya stumble upon a blog post about mystery about a building. They soon find out the mystery behind it and it reignite past wounds and someone from their past.
Relationships: Catherine Parr/Anne Askew
Kudos: 6





	The Burden One's Carry

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thanks @thenicestnonbinary for letting me us their character and inspire me to write this. And @spooner7308 for the six monster au. Hope I wrote her right and story is good.

It’s started like any normal day. Cathy and Anya were together and they were looking online to order new books to do their book reading. They wasn’t much to do due to the fact that they turning into these monstrous creatures not too long go and world doesn’t know yet. They still don’t know how it happen, but they grew custom to their new abilities they developed.They still have some trouble with their enhance senses and instinct taking over one in awhile. They knew that they have each other, queens, and other members of the theater to help them out with it. As they were looking, they stumble upon web link to a social media site where rumors about mysterious findings. They being curious people click on it and it sent them to blog base on possible sightings. Some were dumb like ghost, werewolf, which they knew Maggie hasn’t done any of these stuff, and so forth, but one caught their eyes. It was rumor about a place in London, so clicked on it to see more information about it. It talk about a electronic shop name Voltatic Revive. They scroll down to see a post about how people heard weird noises coming from it and when people go check it out, they end up unconscious and in a different place. Another reply saying that sound something made up and someone would have see this happening, then the authority would been involved already. The post end saying it was just a rumor, not fact, but imagine to be true. When Anya and Cathy read this, they stopped, look at each other, and Anya said “Do you think?” Cathy reply “There a strong possibly that may be someone like us who recently transform and hiding like you did. Do you want to check it out?” Anya thought about it. She knew how dangerous this could be. They been going out for awhile, but even so, they do have a hard time making time for each other due to fact that everyone who got reincarnated so far had turn into monster and have to hide to do things at night to blend in. Anya didn't want to risk going out to a place base on some little rumor, but if it true that someone like them is all alone and confused like she was when she first transform, then it hurt her a bit knowing that and Cathy would probably be disappointed in her. Anya sighed said “Sure, but if that rumor is true and become too dangerous for both of us, then we are getting the other, okay?” Cathy nod, Anya look up the place up online, since she is only one who can type it in and they wait until it was late at night to head to the place.

When they reach the place, it look like any normal building you see anywhere, beside seeing the name of the store on top. Both Cathy and Anya look at each other and approach the shop. Anya try pulling the door by it handle which didn’t moved indicating it was locked and look through the glass window to see if anyone was there while Cathy walk around the building to see if there was another door, which there was, but didn’t had any way to pull on it. They soon met up at front of the building and Cathy ask “Any luck?” Anya shook her head and said “No and yourself?” Cathy replied “ Same here. There another door on the side, but it looks like it only use as an exit.” They sighed, started to think that this trip was waste of their time, wasn’t worry the risk, and were leaving when they heard a loud crash coming inside the building. They went to door, knock on it to see if whoever inside would answer and if the person was okay. When no one came, Cathy got worried and said “I think we need to break the door unfortunately. The person might have gotten knock out due to the crash and got injure from it.” Anya agree and broke the lock off the door after hitting it multiple times with her new enhance strength. Once they were inside, they stand in the front of the shop to see if they can find the cause of the crash and may the person they were looking for.

As this was going on outside, Ann was busy doing what can do in this new form. It’s been a couple of days, since she transform into this monster and she been trying to figure out what she can and can’t do anymore. She already figure out that she currently can’t do her job anymore, since she doesn’t have hands anymore and already try doing it with her paws, but end up breaking it or make things worse, so she will have to find a different way to work with it. It took her some time to use to enhance senses, since she not use to hearing thing that she would consider loud, her nose keeps on bothering her due to new smells, and her vision keep on switching between normal to night vision, which isn’t too bad, but it hurts her when she forget to readjust her sight as she go into the light outside. Ann was picking things up around her workplace, when she heard someone pulled the handle of the front door. She stop what she was doing and remain silent. She didn’t want anyone to know someone was in here. The last thing she wants is someone finding her and probably freak out or attack her due to the fact that she look like this. She accept this form she turn into, but she know other people would judge her appearance and she can’t handle the negativity that comes with it. She can hear two voices talking to each other outside and wonder why they were here. She was thankful she locked the door before the change happen and want them to leave.She then heard the footstep walking away, which she took a deep breath from relief and was ready to back to clean up, when she tripped on loose cord on the ground that cause her to hit the wall and one of shelf on the wall fell on her. Luckily, it didn’t have anything on it, but did daze her a bit when she got up, which cause her not hear the knocks from the front door. What did snap her out of it was when she heard a bang when broke the lock to door to her shop and now inside. This made her angry and she want who did it to pay. She cherish her shop very much, since this was one the only things she care for, beside her friend, Vincent and one the few places she feel safe and herself. Ann decide to hide and wait until the intruders come, so she can attack them from behind and make them regret coming here. 

Anya and Cathy started to look in the front before heading to the back to the shop. As they was walking to the back, Anya made a comment “Look at all of these electronic devices and computer parts the person has out for sale. I’m surprised no one haven’t try breaking into this place yet. And do you think they would be able fix them, in case one of our electronics needs repair?” Cathy answer “By the way the place looks, this place hasn’t been down for too long, so I don’t think people know yet and I think they would able to, if somewhat reasonable. If the person can, then we can tell the other about it, so they have a place where can get their devices fixed.” When they got to the back of the store, they went through the staff only door that lead them into a short hallway with a couple of doors. They open first door in front of them, which was just a storage room, then open the second one on their left that lead to the door outside that Cathy mention earlier, and head to the last door straight across it. They open the door, saw a workplace fill with monitors on the floor, computer parts on shelves and work desk with some electrical parts, manuals and books on one shelf, and the shelf that cause the noise they heard outside. They walk up to it and Cathy said “At least person isn’t out cold, but I wonder where they are?” Before anyone could answer, they heard a noise, which cause them turn around and meet the person they were look for. A lion creature like Cathy, but with different shade of fur color, piercing green eyes, four horns on their forehead, demonic wings, and scorpion tail. A manticore 

Ann snarled as she look dead in the eyes at them. She saw the intruders were another lion and some fox like creature. If she wasn’t angry, then she would question it, but right now she doesn’t care and was ready to attack them. Cathy and Anya look at Ann as she snarl at them and now worried that she may attack them. Cathy step forward and said while she try to calm her down “ Hi there. I know you may be confuse on what going and happen to you, but we are here help you, not hurt you.” Ann ignore her words, react her claws out, and lunge at them. Both Cathy and Anya jump out of the way to avoid her attack and Ann land between them. Anya soon said as they spread out “So there goes that plan, what do you want to do? Do we fight her or get help?” Before Cathy can say anything, Ann turn to Cathy and start to attack her with her claws and tail. Cathy mange to dodge her attacks and ask “Please stop this. You’re only making this worse. We only want to help. Why are you attack us?” Ann roar at Cathy know well that they know why and continue to attack her. Anya couldn’t to watch as she try to hurt her girlfriend, so she ran behind Ann and try to attack her, but was catch off guard when Ann heard her and out of instinct, shot a needle out of her back, and manage to cut Anya arm a little. Anya soon land of ground on her feet and put her hand to cover her injury arm and said “Fu*k, that hurt.” Cathy saw this and yelled “Anne.” This cause Ann to stop her attack and thought _“What?”_ Cathy then ran to Anya and check to see if she okay. Anya grin and said “I’m okay, Cathy. It’s just a scratch.” Suddenly, Anya’s arm became really numb and loss any feeling to her arm, which freak her out a little and said “What the? I can’t move my arm ” Cathy got worry and said “What do you mean?” Anya reply “Like I can’t feel or move it. It’s like if my arm got paralyzed. Is that what her needles does? Catherine, we need to leave here and get the other. It’s not safe here.” Cathy nodded and said in a sad tone “You’re right” Then she place her paw on her hand to show she was sorry that she got hurt.

As this was going on, Ann heard them talking and her body start to shack. She said in her mind _“It can’t be....”_ This cause her to retracted her claws in, drop to the ground as her paws cover her face out of fear, and was trembling badly. Memories of her past begin to fill her mind when she heard those names and want them to stop. Cathy heard something moving, turn her head, and saw Ann trembling on the ground. Cathy was shock by this, which cause Anya to turn her head to see what happen and saw it too. Anya ask “So do know what just happen? One minute she was ready to kill us and now she cowardly over there” Cathy heard what Anya said and started to think about what happen. She then notice that Ann stop attacking her once she called Anya by her full name when she got hurt and when Anya called her by full name too. Cathy piece together the cause and start to walk to Ann. Anya follow suit while hold her arm and ask Cathy “What are you doing?” Cathy answer “Just watch and see.” When Cathy got good distance from Ann, she ask her “Hey there, does those names remind you of somebody?” This snap Ann out her train of thought as it stop her from shaking. She then remove her paws, look up at her, and moan sadly to answer her as tears being to form. Cathy couldn’t understand her and wonder why she isn’t using words until ask “Can you talk?” Ann shook her head, which made Cathy sad. Anya saw this too, felt the same Cathy did, and they both want to hug Ann, but as soon they got close, Ann snapped at them as tears fell down her face and thought _“Don’t get any closer. It’s not safe.”_ Cathy was hurt by her reaction and saw Ann begin shacking again. Anya took this time to look for something. There has to be way for her to talk. She know writing was out, since she saw Cathy try before with her paws and was terrible. She soon found a wireless keyboard on a shelf, grab it with her good arm, and head back to where they were. Anya then place the keyboard near Ann and said “Try this. Maybe you can write with this and may appear somewhere on one of those monitors.” Ann heard Anya voice, turn her head, and saw what she talking about. She got up from the ground to walk to the keyboard and try to figure out how to do that. She try to place her paw on it, but saw it was too big to push anything. She then start to think what she can use. She knew her tongue was out since she has no clue where this been and don’t want to get shocked by it. Her claws were too sharp and would break the key, if she push on them, so she continue to think, until she remember that she had a tail. She slowly move it to the keyboard, push on one of the key, saw it fit perfectly, and cause no damage came to the keys, which made Ann glad.

Both Cathy and Anya this and Anya hinted at Cathy to ask Ann a question. Cathy caught this, turn to Ann, and ask her “Okay, let try this again. Does those names remind you of somebody?” Ann use her tail and begin slowly typing her answer on the keyboard. Anya and Cathy then look for the monitor with her answer. They soon find the monitor and saw her answer **“Yes.”** Both Cathy and Anya were happy with this and now can understand her. They then begin to ask her questions as they look at the monitor. They first ask her “ Did you just transform?” Ann typedstarting to get the hang of it **“About a couple of days ago. Still trying to get use to things.”** This cause Cathy and Anya to laugh a little and said “Trust us. We still have trouble with that and we transform not too long ago.” Ann heard this and this didn’t reassure her, since now she know this may be an on going problem. They soon asked the next question “ So how long have you been reincarnated?” Ann rely back **“Ten years.”** They saw this and wasn’t too surprise since the other were reincarnated at different times. Next question was “Do you know why you can’t talk?” Ann thought for bit and know the reason why, but didn’t want bring back painful memory, so she wrote **“No.”** Anya use her ability and knew she was lying, but didn’t say anything about it. She figure that it must be something painful to her and didn’t want to overstepped. They then ask “Why are you here? Don’t you have place to live and sleep at?” Ann soon replied **“Because I own this shop, where I work, and it’s like a second home to me. I do have one, but I don’t feel comfortable there, since it can get lonely sometime. Also I can’t get into it due to the fact of situation i’m currently in right now, so that why.”** Both Cathy and Anya start to realized the reason why she was angry at them and started attacking. Anya could relate to what she said. She did the same thing when she transform and it took until Cathy to get her out of there to get her home, so she understand not being able to go home and having a place they fill comfortable with. They then decide to ask Ann this question, since she seem calm enough to answer it and Cathy ask “What is your name?” Ann tense up when she hear this. She doesn’t know if she tell them her name, since she doesn’t know how they would react to it. She hope they don’t want to hurt her or someone she doesn’t know, so she reply **“Anne Parr or Ann for short.”** Once those words appear on the screen and Cathy and Anya saw it, they just froze and said nothing. They couldn’t believe it was her. Cathy’s sister and one of people Anya was protecting all those years ago and old friend. Cathy walk to Ann as Anya stay the monitor, sat across to her, and said “Anne. It’s me, Catherine, your sister and over there is Askew. I’m so happy to see you again and sure Anya is glad too.” When Cathy stretched her paw out to get close to Ann, she start to back away from her and the keyboard. Ann’s heart sank when she learn who they are and her mind begin to run wild as she back up into a corner. She started to break down, curl herself into ball, needles begin spouting all over her, and shaking violently as she closed her eyes and thinking _“It is true. I’m no different than those courtier all those years ago. I already hurt Anne and attack my own sister. I’m truly a horrible person and deserve this form.”_

Cathy and Anya can only watch as Ann back herself into a corner and was having an emotional break down. They knew she must be blaming herself for what she did after learn who they were and thinking negative thoughts. Cathy walk to where she was and told her in safe distance “It’s okay. You didn’t know and shouldn’t feel bad for what you did.” Ann growl at Cathy when she heard this because she know this was a lie. This hurt Cathy and she didn’t know what to do. Anya walk next to Cathy and said “Let me try” She turn to Ann and said in a calm tone “Ann, listen to me. I know you blame yourself for hurting me, but it’s not your fault. I did try to attack you from behind and you thought someone was trying destroy your safe place. I know you personally Ann and I know what type of person you. You’re a kind person and very hardworking. You would put other before yourself and wouldn’t hurt someone purposely. It was an accident and you shouldn’t feel bad trying to defend yourself. When I first transform, I was scared, hide in the theater, and didn’t want to leave. It took me until a week later when your sister talk me and told me it was going okay. Now I am here with Cathy to do the same. We want to tell you that you have every right to protect yourself and shouldn’t be ashamed for what you did. It was our fault we got you angry and made you attack us” Anne listen to what Anya was saying and it did made her feel worse, but soon realize that she was right. It wasn’t totally her fault this happen.True, it did hurt learning that it was Anya who happen to get injury, but they both agree that it both their fault. This did help Ann calm down to where isn’t breakdown anymore, needles reverted back into her body, and uncurl herself, but she still feel bad about it and other things. Anya and Cathy saw this and glad she was doing better, but Anya notice something else was wrong. Anya then grab the keyboard, place it near Ann, walk back to the monitor, and ask “It isn’t just this that was bother you, right?” Ann tense up a bit when she heard this and look down. Anya sighed, had feeling it wasn’t truly over, and knew what her next question would. She ask “It’s about the past and what happen, right?” Ann nod slowly, head to the keyboard, sat down, and beginning typing **“It is and i’m so sorry for what happen. I should of done something and it’s my fault you got tortured and burnt to death. It’s because I witness so many deaths and people rise and fall from power due to greed, lust, and corruption that I let my fear and my weakness stop me from doing right. I should been the one who got interrogated that day and die, not you.”** And with that, Ann started to cry again.

As Anya was reading this, Anya begin to remember that day and the pain it cause. She still felt angry about it and hurt that no one try to save her. She knew Cathy appreciated what she did, but didn’t know about what other people felt. Anya opened her eye on her forehead to look Ann without her knowing and use her ability. When she saw she was telling the truth, this made Anya felt a little happy to know that her death wasn’t in vein and someone else did cared, but a little sad knowing that Ann has been hold to this guilt for so long in both her lifetime that it was hurting her. Anya then closed her forehead eye, walk to Ann, kneel down to her level, and place her good hand on one of her paws. This cause Ann to freak out a little, but Anya said “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt and you not going to hurt me again. Just listen to my voice.” Ann listen to Anya’s voice and begin to calm down. She took deep breath and started to feel relaxed. She soon realized this was the first time since she transform that felt another person touch and it made her feel happy knowing it was possible for her to feel someone love and care without the worry of hurting them. Anya then spoke “I don’t blame you for what happen. I know that there was nothing you could of do to stop it. I also know if you did anything big or small, Cathy would of die for sure and that alone would of kill you. It’s true i’m still upset about it, but know that you took on this huge burden because you felt like it was your fault tells me that my death meant something. So yes, I do forgive you and you can let go of this guilt you been carrying for so long.” When Ann heard those words, all she feel was this huge relief finally coming off her and felt like she was able breath easily. She has some guilt she still carrying, but it nice one of them is gone. Ann nod and Anya watch her typed **“Thank you.”** While this was going on, Cathy watch and listen to everything that just happen, which made her think about Ann _“How much guilt does she have and carrying? Does she blame herself for everything that happen, even some that she couldn’t control? Did this affect her on why she turn into a different monster, like Cleves’ siblings did? And why can’t she talk at all? What happen to her when she transform?”_ Anya turn her head to look at Cathy and knew that look very well. She hollered at her “Hey Cathy, when you done thinking over there, we need to talk about something to your sister.” This snap Cathy out of it and heard what Anya said. She decide to worry about those thoughts later, since it look like this may take awhile for be solved, and walk to where Anya and Ann were. She stood next to Anya and said to Ann “Ann, we’re sorry we broke into your shop and cause a mess here. We tried knocking beforehand and i’m the one suggest the idea to break in, since we heard a crash and though the person here was either got knock out or injury. So again, we are sorry.” Ann nod at their apology, move her tail to type, which both Cathy and Anya saw and head to the monitor, and wrote **“And I’m sorry that I attacked and hurt Anya. I should of wait and listen to hear your guys explanation before taking action. It’s my fault and i’m very sorry for it.”** Anya and Cathy accept her apology and something just dawn to Ann. She then typed **“Hey Anya, how is your arm doing? Is it still numb or anything different?”** Anya went to check and realized that she had feeling her arm again. She moved it around and saw it back to normal, minus the scratch that needle cause. Anya was happy that her arm was functional again and didn’t have to explain to the other what happen to it. Cathy saw this, glad Anya was okay now, and figure out the paralysis was only temporary. 

After they apologized to each other, Cathy ask Ann “Hey Ann, do want to see the other? I’m sure they would glad to see you.” Ann got at little nervous when she heard that and shook her head. She then type **“It’s too dangerous for the others to see me. I may hurt them and don’t want to freak them out.”** Cathy look at Ann and said calmly “You’re not dangerous, Ann. Sure you have a scorpion tail, claws, and needles that are visible or can appear out of nowhere to protect yourself, does not mean we’re going treat you any different and just to let you everyone who got reincarnation so far had turn into monster already, so you not going to stand out. Also if someone does get hurt by them, they only be temporary paralyze, like Anya was. All we have to do is not let anyone scare or surprise you and you would be fine.” Ann was kind of surprise to hear that everyone who came back was turn into monsters and was little curious why, but that went away when she heard what Cathy had said afterward that shock her. She couldn’t believe it and how Cathy was treating this problem like it was nothing, which upset her that she slam her paw down to the ground. roar at her and shocked both of them. Ann soon type her response **“That’s not all my needles and tail can do. They could kill people too. Are you okay taking that kind of risk? You think I like that I can possible kill someone without knowing it, until it’s too late. Worry that the moment I touch something or someone touch me that I can end their life and have their blood on my hands rest of my life. Well paws, but you get.”** Anya and Cathy read what she wrote and think she exaggerating a bit until they saw her walk out of her workspace. She head to the storage room, open it up with her paws, and went inside. Anya and Cathy follow her to the room, went inside it, walk until they stop where Ann was stand, turn their head, and saw a dead weasel at the far corner with a needle stuck to it. They were disgusted by it and was wondering why Ann had something like that. Ann then move her tail, use it to point at the body, got her paw, and rub her nose with it indicating to smell it. They got confused by her action until they caught on and didn’t want to do it. Ann growl at them and follow what they were told. When they got to the body, they did what they told and sniff it, which they automatic pull back due to smell of it, and felt really light headed. Ann roar at them to get their attention and move her paw come back to her before it's too late. They mange to get back and collapse on the ground unconscious. Ann sat down near them and wait until the toxin wore off. After ten minute pass, Cathy and Anya regain consciousness and Ann walk back into her workspace. They follow suit to find Ann next to the keyboard, sat down, and she begin typing **“What happen to your guys is that you were expose to my toxin and it knock you guys out. I’m sorry that I made guys go thought that, but I didn’t think you guys would believe me until proven. Cathy’s answer showed me that.”** Anya look at Cathy and kind of blame her for that, since Ann didn’t have to do this if Cathy listen to her. Ann continue **“The toxin itself is slow killing and decomposed the organs, if injected into the body. Smelling it doesn’t do that, but you guys know what happen when you did. I don’t know how it takes to kill someone and if there a antidote for it, but I know it was painful seeing me hurt that animal accidentally and watch as it drew it last breath as I try to save it.”** Ann took a deep breath and wrote **“I accept what I am and know there no way change it, but I can’t watch love ones and friends die again due my negligent of not knowing, if I would paralyze or kill them. The risk is too high for me to chance that, so that why I want to wait until I understand how my abilities works, so when I do understand, I can be confidence that I won’t put someone in danger.”** Anya and Cathy read what she wrote and Cathy said “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way and should took your feeling seriously. Boleyn has the same problem you do,except it her fangs and they’re venomous, so I understand your decision. I hope you do understand your abilities, so you can see the other without you worrying about hurting them.” Ann nod and was happy that she agree with her.

Anya thought about something and ask Ann “Hey Ann, is that why that animal is in that room? So it doesn’t knock someone out?” Cathy just remember why they were here to begin with and said “Oh yeah, the rumor.” Then look at Ann. Ann looked confused and Anya explain “So yeah, there a rumor online saying about this place that people hear strange noises and when they go check out that they end up unconscious and wake in a different place.That’s what lead us here” Ann heard this and place her paw on her face. She couldn’t believe this was happening and didn’t think it could get any worse. Cathy saw Ann’s reaction and said “Don’t worry. No one believe, since there no proof of that happen and question it. But it does interest us on how you mange to do it?” Ann answered **“Well, after the incident happen, I try to hide it and though put underneath a trash bin outside would be okay, but nope. When I went to check on it, I saw a person on the ground face down, freaked thinking I killed someone, and went to check on them trying to figure out what to do. It was at that point I found out about the toxin aroma and how it knock someone when inhaled. Once I found out they were alive, I grab them on their shirt and took them away using my wings. When I came back here, the same thing happen and did it once again. After the third time, that when I decide to grab it and put it in the room until the body was nothing but skeleton, so I can bury it somewhere. It was hard because I had to do it in the dark and couldn’t let no one see me.”** Theyboth heard this and surprised by it considering that she wasn’t small and able to blend in so easily.

They soon check the time and realized that it almost dawn. Anya and Cathy would go really soon to avoid the others worry about them and they go looking for them. As they were about the leave, they realized that Ann was going to be all alone again and ask her “Are you sure you don’t want to leave this place? I’m pretty sure Anya can lean you a room to spare until you can get back to your place. We hate to leave you here all by yourself again, since now we know you’re here.” Ann shook her head and said **“No, i’m fine. Thanks for the offer though. Like I said, I want to be certain that i’m will be no danger to anyone. Even though Anya was able to calm me down to where I didn’t hurt her as she touch me, I can’t say she will be able to do the same thing again when I freak out. Also who said I was alone?”** With that Ann got up and head somewhere outside the workspace. They both look confused by her answer, until she came back and had a stuff animal of a thylacine on top her head. She sat down and wrote **“This is Vincent. He was my first buddy I made when I first came back. I found him in a ally on the ground all beat up, took him to fix him up, and he hasn’t left my side.”** They were both sad upon reading this and Ann can see it in their eyes. She then wrote **“Please, don’t be sad for me. Even though it started bad and have somethings I don’t want to talk about, Vincent made it better for me. He was there when I need him and help me through the dark time. He made me forget those days and it did get better at the end to where I have this shop and was happy, until the current issue happen.** ” Cathy and Anya were glad to learn that and Ann had some suppose system to help her. They then ask “Can we at least visit you?” Ann responded **“Sure as long you guys don’t break in again. I don’t want to replace the lock every time.”** They chuckle at that and said “Sure.” Ann then typed **“I will work on my abilities, so I can keep that promise to see the others.”** Cathy and Anya nodded and told her “Bye. Hope to see you soon.” Then they head out of the room, went through the back door, and left before the sun rose. Ann walk to the front door with Vincent, saw the damage Anya made, which was little, did temporary solution, until she can fix it tonight, head back to her workspace, laid down to ground on her stomach as he was still on her to keeping her comfy, and went to sleep with a small smile know that her life is started to get back on track.


End file.
